OwenxJulius: Anniversary
by XxBeyondTheLimitxX
Summary: Today is Owen's and Julius's one month anniversary but will this day end perfectly as expected?


Red eyes glistened like blood on a pearl white floor as the sun showed through the blinds of the jeweler's home. He almost snarled, the sun serving as an annoyance to his eyes. He brushed his long, violet hair back with his thin fingers before getting out of bed, a red silk robe covering his naked body. The boy liked to sleep naked. He stretched his lithe body and smiled when that relieving crack came. He then shuffled lazily to the door to check if any mail was left at his door step. Grey clouds blocked out the bright, golden sun. Soon silver droplets would fall from those clouds. The boy was pleased. He liked the rain although it did call for a bad hair day. It was his day off anyways. His gaze fell to the surface of the concrete steps. A rose. A beautiful, red rose. His smile grew. "A-A rose?" He asked and picked up the flower. A small note was attached to it and he read it.

_Dear Julius,_

_I hope you love the rose, though it's not as beautiful as you._

_-Owen_

Julius sighed happily. Owen. He and Owen had been going out for a year exactly. Yes, their anniversary was today. Owen never really showed emotion. To anyone. He kept a cheery face on but never bothered to let people know if he was sad, in love, or angry. He figured others already had too much on their mind to worry about him. He did show his emotions to one person though, and that was Julius. His beloved Julius who he wouldn't trade for anything. Nothing came close to him.

Julius turned the note over, out of curiosity. He was good at noticing things and he thought it was best to check if Owen wrote something on the back. He did. 'Armonica Bar, 6:00'. A romantic night at the bar with Owen? Yes please! Although Julius wasn't much of a drinker he loved his alcoholic miner. "Woah... This means I need to go shopping!" Julius gasped and ran back into his house with the rose in his hand. The first thing he did was put that single rose in a thin, colorful vase and placed it by his bedside so that he could wake up every morning and think of his boyfriend.

First thing. Shopping. Julius threw on his everyday clothes. Flashy shirt, long fur coat, red pants, high heels, heart earrings, and his favorite rings before heading out the door.

It was still early in the day. About nine in the morning. Early to bed, early to rise. Right? Though these past months Julius has been staying up late thanks to Owen. He didn't exactly mind though... He left his home in Caval Meadow and started towards Harmonica Town. "I so need to buy a horse or something..." He complained, but at least all the walking gave the boy a thin, slender figure.

Once Julius was in Harmonica Town he went to Flute Tailoring immediately to get some new clothes. Some of the clothes were a little out of style but he always managed to customize them. He was such a fashionista. He walked through the doors of the nearly empty shop. There was a delicate looking girl with long sky blue hair at a machine, working to make more clothes for the store. Candace. His rival. According to Julius they were good friends as kids but Candace often referred to him as 'that mean girl'. He did look a bit... Suggestive... It all happened when the little boy teased young Candace, calling her ugly. Ever since that day she has been shy and reserved. The truth was... He used to like her. Times have changed though. His heart now belonged to a man. A big, strong man.

"Candace…?" Julius asked, closing the door behind him. "Do you have any new... Women's clothes?" He asked. Although him and Candace weren't the best of friends they were slowly starting to get along again and that let the guilt Julius had slowly diminish. "W-Women's clothes...?" She asked and he nodded without hesitation. She got up off her wooden stool and walked over to a closet filled with a variety of clothes. "Today is... um... Your anniversary, right?" Julius smiled and nodded. "Yes... Mine and Owen's... One whole year..." He said proudly. "... Is that why you want new clothes...?" She asked. Julius blushed a bit and nodded as he picked out an outfit slowly, making sure he got all the right things.

"I wasn't so surprised when I found out you were gay... I mean...-" She was cut off by Julius. "I know... I look like a girl... So it seems expected..." He sighed. Candace frowned apologetically. "But I never would have guessed that... That Owen was gay... I mean h-he's so... So..." "Manly?" Julius asked with a raised brow and Candace nodded quickly and nervously. "I mean... Bisexual, I can kind of understand..." She said. "Nuh uh, honey~ He **loves** men and I'm fricken lucky considering I'm the only other gay guy in this town!" He exclaimed. "... Are you sure?" She asked. "Positive." He replied, throwing the outfit down on the counter. "I'd like to buy this..."

Julius walked back home to Caval Meadow, the grey weather making him lazy. It made his legs hurt too. "Please rain tomorrow... Let me have my night with Owen..." He begged before walking into his house and putting the brand new outfit away.

Julius spent the rest of the day doing nothing. Completely nothing. He sat around on his leather couch eating chocolates and cadies while watching his favorite soap operas. This was the best day off. He made sure not to go to Garmon Mining District, where his lover worked and where he worked. He wanted Owen to wait all day for him. Anticipation is good, right?

It was finally time. Julius dragged himself up the stairs to his room to put the new outfit he bought on. He was pleased when he looked in the mirror. A masterpiece. He was wearing a pink and dark purple striped shirt with his favorite coat along with red booty shorts and his usual high heel boots. His accessories were the same but he did bump up the makeup. A bit more eye shadow and a cute light pink lip plumping lip gloss. Julius squealed at himself and ran his fingers through his own violet locks. "If this doesn't turn Owen on, I don't know what will!" He exclaimed before skipping right on out the door and heading for Harmonica Town again.

The clouds grew darker as nighttime came. Julius hoped it wouldn't rain. He so did not want his outfit to get ruined right before an important date.

The moon was glowing as Julius approached Armonica Bar. He looked through the brightly lit window to see if Owen was there. His smile quickly faded and turned into a frown. "O-Owen...?" He said under his breath. He couldn't believe it. Owen was standing there, half drunk, kissing Kathy's hand and dancing with her. Julius's lips trembled and tiny tears began to form in his crimson eyes. "That... Bastard..." He said and then silver bullets fell from the sky. Rain. The water was pelted at him and his tears soon mixed in with it as he started to run. "Goddamn bastard! How could he? How could he do this to me? And today?" He cried, trying to wipe the tears that made his sight hazy.

Julius was so busy wiping his tears away he forgot about the terrain of the land. He gasped as he unexpectedly tripped. He shouldn't have been running in the dark, while it rained, wearing high heels. He fell onto jagged rock, a series that sliced his somewhat exposed body open. He laid there, unable to move and crying an endless storm of tears. "Help!" He called out in a weak voice as his blood poured from him. "Please! Help!" He cried, the rain making the blood spread on the ground. That was all he could do. He felt like he had broken his leg or something. It was numb and trapped under one of those wretched rocks that had cut him open. "AH!" He screamed, his tears stinging his eyes just as the sweltering gashes that decorated his body did. Red always did look good on him.

"Hello!" A calm voice called out. Julius couldn't see anymore. He happened to quiet down too. After getting a look at one of the gruesome cuts on his leg he fell unconscious. "Oh my God!" The raven haired man exclaimed, trying hard to get the rock off the blood-drenched body. "Can you hear me? Don't worry!" He reassured, struggling as he carried the body off to Harp Clinic.

...

The crimson eyes of rage flew open. "Owen!" Julius called out, his first instinct. His savior walked into the room. "Ah, I see you are awake..." He said, no smile on his face, totally emotionless. "Jin?" Julius asked. He nodded. "You fell just last night... Pretty bad too... I had to give you eighteen stitches and your ankle is sprained..." He explained carefully. Julius sat up and held his face in his hands, breaking down into tears again. Jin looked bewildered. "A-Are you alright?" He asked, not good with these situations. "Fine..." Julius sniffled. "Can I just... Go home?" He asked and Jin nodded. "Make sure to get rest..." The violet haired boy nodded with a frown and waddled out of the clinic, the left side of his body noticeably injured. "Thank you..."

Julius walked all the way home with a sprained ankle. He should have gotten an Olympics medal. A familiar, muscular, red-head was waiting at the door, knocking. "Julius?" He called out. He must have been at his house for a while. "Hey fucker." Julius hissed and he turned around immediately, ignoring the harsh words and running over to his boyfriend. "Julius! Oh my God... What happened to you?" The man asked, a hand finding it's place on Julius's cheek. Not for long, though. Julius slapped it away. "You, Owen! And... And that Kathy! How could you?" He asked, breaking down piece by piece. "W-What?" Owen asked, completely confused. "What are you talking about?" "You damn idiot!" Julius yelled, thrashing about. "I saw you at the bar yesterday... With Kathy..." He said after taking a deep breath. "Kathy? Julius... I need to talk to you... Come on..." Owen said, picking Julius up and walking into the house. He was too weak to reject the kind offer.

Owen set the exhausted body down on a leather couch and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. "Last night... When I went to the bar... I found out something." He said. Oh no, Julius thought, Candace was right wasn't she? _Don't tell me he's... Straight... Please..._ He begged, his heart slowly breaking. "I found out that me and Kathy... We're actually... Related." Owen explained and Julius's eyes widened. _This better not be bullshit._ "B-But you... You kissed her hand..." Owen laughed. "That?" He asked. "She burned her hand in the kitchen! You know how I can be an over protective brother... So I kissed her hand to make it better. It was nothing! Then I waited for you... And left after waiting an hour... I was so worried that you got hurt or you... blew me off..." He said. "Owen... I'm so sorry... I had no idea... I should stop assuming things like that. I-" Julius was cut off by an adoring kiss. Owen hadn't kissed him like this in a while, so gentle, so loving, and filled with emotions he rarely saw from his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about everything... It's my fault you're like this..." Owen said softly after breaking that amazing kiss. The crimson eyes grew gentle but a bit wild as Julius hopped right off the couch and onto Owen's lap. "Owen..." He whispered. "That kiss~" He smiled. Julius forgave people so easily. He hated it. "Y-Yeah, what about it?" Owen asked, noticing what Julius was wearing. He had the same outfit on from last night, a showy version of his usual outfit. Julius smirked and leaned forward. "It was sexy~" He whispered into Owen's ear before nipping at it.

Owen was perplexed. Julius was such a stubborn boy but he could get so affectionate at times. This must be one of those times... "J-Juli... What's gone into you?" The redhead asked. "Well... Last night was supposed to be a romantic night..." He started, his fingers crawling down Owen's chest. "And I was hoping... We would finally make love..." Julius explained. "M-Make love?" Owen asked and his boyfriend nodded. "Oh yes~ I've been waiting for you to be inside of me for a **long** time, Owen..." Julius smiled.

It felt like the room gained another twenty degrees. Owen's face was red and hot and he felt himself grow harder due to the nature of Julius's words. He couldn't help but respond. He scooped up the small body in his lap and fell onto the couch with it. Julius blushed and winced a bit since he was still in pain but he didn't care. He wanted Owen, and eighteen stitches paired up with a sprained ankle was NOT going to change that.

"I've... I've wanted this for a while myself..." Owen said, taking his black tank top off. Julius almost nosebled. His lover was so sexy. His thick muscles and toned chest reserved for Julius and Julius only. The boys hands met them with fascination. "You have?" He asked and the redhead nodded, taking Julius's coat off and soon shirt. The violet haired boy was gorgeous as well. His body was slender and curved in all the right places. Owen's lips met Julius's again as he tore off the last of their clothing.

Julius broke the kiss once he felt something long and hard poke his body. "My God, Owen!" He exclaimed, his face flushed as his eyes examined Owen's completely naked body. They were glued to one thing mainly... Owen's dick. It was so big and so perfect, Julius grew agape. He knew Owen was a... Big man... But he never knew it would be like this. Never. "What's the matter?" Owen asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Nothing... I just hope you don't break me..." Julius laughed nervously, trying to cover himself up a bit after seeing what Owen was born with. _Damn... I'm not half as big!_ He thought, exaggerating a bit. Owen seemed upset with Julius's actions of hiding his member because his large hands traveled down his pale body, his thick fingers acting like crowbars to push the legs open. "Don't hide yourself... Your body is too sexy to hide..." He reassured and Julius's face grew darker.

"P-Please… Just… Take me…" Julius begged and Owen nodded without hesitation. "I don't have lube… Do you think you can 'take care' of that?~" Owen asked in a sensually suggestive voice. Julius nodded, pushing the large figure down and climbing on top of it. "Anything for you~" He replied, a bit shy as he moved down his beloved's body, his lips traveling over the mountains of abs and muscle he approached and then there it was. That monster dick Owen owned. Julius shivered slightly but gave it a kiss and a dreadfully slow lick before his hungry mouth devoured it.

Owen groaned when the unfamiliar, wet heat met his length. Unfamiliar but not bad. It was an amazing feeling like no other. Julius's tongue worked fast to not only please his lover but so they could commence their love making sooner, the pink source of the blistering heat running up and down the shaft of the hard member. Moans filled the air quickly as Julius sucked greedily to a point where his cheeks became hollowed out. He tended to be a bit of a tease so his tongue would often flail and run over the slit, begging for cum to pour into his eager mouth yet he was only giving a little head for lubrication.

"Ah, Julius…!" Owen moaned, his hands entangled in Julius's hair until the mouth of pleasure left, smirking as it blew cold air onto the erection. As an apology he gave it one last sweltering lick. "Mmm… Owen!~ I never knew you tasted so good~" Julius smiled and that's when Owen grabbed the delicate body and tackled it to the couch. The demonic eyes shut for a moment when he winced but then he smiled. He just had to. He adored Tough Owen. "My, My… You never seem to play nice, do you?~"

"It's your fault anyhow... Doing such sexy things to me... " Owen replied, leaving warm kisses all along Julius's neck. He shivered at the tickling sensation but a tiny moan left his lips rather than a laugh. Speaking stopped. Words were overrated at times like these. Moans and soft pants became their only form of speech as Owen's hard length rubbed up against the excited hole, the pale body grinding up against it. A clear message of what he wanted though Julius couldn't help but say it. "... Fuck me."

The whisper was like a scream to Owen, loud, powerful, demanding, but not harsh. "Eager as always, I see...~" Owen smiled, kissing down Julius's body to his chest. The anxious mouth met one of the rosy buds in a kiss before taking it into his mouth. An immediate moan left the jeweler's glossy lips and his arms wrapped around the muscular creature's body. Owen's teased the tender nipple, his tongue curling around it and running over it. The sensations were too much for Julius but he couldn't tell him to stop, it was too unbearably amazing. He could just imagine how fabulous their love making would be. His member grew more erect as his nipple did, both growing thicker and the organ's pink tip oozing precum. "O-Owen, please!"

"What's the matter... _Juli_?~" Owen asked and Julius glared. "Just fuck me!" The violet haired man moaned breathlessly. He needed his lover inside him. Now. Owen wanted Julius to get hornier before that though, so he carried on his with little mission. Sucking and licking the hard and sensitive nipple as his hand played with the other, his two fingers working wonders to the body.

"Damn!" Julius moaned, a louder one following. "Owen!~" His legs wrapped around the large figure and his erection let more of the clear liquid go. A smirk formed on the redhead's face. Julius questioned whether he was doing this for the boy's pleasure or to torture him now. Truth was, it was both. Owen figured he'd done enough... For now. His big, strong hands moved down the delicate body and took hold of the hips it owned. Was it healthy for a boy to be this curvy and luscious? Julius must have been special. "Ready?" Owen asked after his mouth broke off the breast, his fingers still pleasuring the other. "I've been fricken waiting!~" Julius moaned desperately.

With one swift thrust the pink tip dove into the small body which soon began to shake upon impact. "Ahh!" Julius screamed, his head hitting the leather couch as it flew back. He should have been prepared but he wanted Owen to make love to him so much the couple skipped the whole process. It was like they had experienced some sort of life lesson or something. Next time, preparation would be a must.

Owen worked to soothe the distressed body, clouding every inch of that pain with pleasure as his member stretched the tight back entrance. Buttery kisses were left all over Julius's neck and chest. Two places that killed his soul during intimate moments and Owen was well aware of how he could abuse those two areas. Sure enough, he did. Julius felt like Owen was holding back, though , moving slowly so he wouldn't feel as much discomfort. Julius frowned a pouty frown and bucked his curvaceous hips forward, taking a bit more of the length in. "Uhh! ... Owen, don't you dare treat me like a little kid..." He warned, not wanting this to be gentle. He wanted it to be rough and passionate, fast yet lasting. His selfish body wanted it all and only Owen could fulfill his needs.

Owen nodded, wanting it to be the exact same way. His beastly body swung forward again, all of his throbbing length being encased by the unfamiliar and delectable narrowness. "Unnn...!" A long groan flew from his lips. The low, enticing growl of ecstasy bounced off the walls of the living room. Julius's eyes were glowing with curiosity as he heard the melodic sound. He had never heard Owen moan like that. He shivered at the lovely noise and let out a pleasurable scream in return as his nails dug into the tough back. "Oh my God!" He yelled, biting his lower lip horribly hard.

Julius's body soon began to get the hang of all this, rocking with Owen's rough thrusting. His breathing was jagged, like the rock he fell on last night and Owen only managed to make it worse. Julius couldn't complain as the jolts of pleasure danced throughout his body.

Owen's muscular body crashed into Julius's over and over, plowing through the inferno of a hole he owned. "Julius!" He called out, helping his lover meet his thrusting by pulling his tiny body up. Their bodies ground together, sweat building up on their bodies as their hearts raced horribly fast. Owen thought his would jump right up into his mouth as the erotic sensations started to get to him too. "Owen... Mmm...- OH FUCKKK!" Julius screamed, Owen hitting something amazing inside of him. Everything seemed to become blurry but he loved it. "Dirty boy~" Owen smirked but Julius just screamed and moaned in response. "Oh, hot damn! There! ... Uhh!"

Julius's prostate. His prostate was hit by the pulsating length with such precision, his head was spinning. "Harder!" He demanded, his jaw clenching and his nails scratching at Owen's back. How could his injured body take all of this? God only knew.

Owen listened to his lover, feeling himself coming closer as his member rammed into that one special spot. "Ah.. Juli!" His husky voice yelled as his missile-like body worked unimaginably hard to please Julius. The violet haired man made sure to do his part and thrust with Owen, wanting him to hit that spot with as much accuracy as he could.

Julius's eyes widened suddenly. He felt like his body was thrown into a parallel universe with no mistakes, just pleasure and Owen was standing right there with him. The two clung onto one another, screaming. The lovers had approached their climax together and it was absolute. Eyes rolled back and screams of "OWEN!" and "JULIUS!" quickly filled the air, the low call contrasting with the high-pitched screech. Both felt lost as they came, a blissful and content moan leaving Julius as Owen's hot semen filled him up, but they soon found themselves in reality once it was all over and it ended much too soon.

Julius's body was covered with his own cum and he was trying to catch his breath and find his lost mind. "Owen..." He panted in a whisper. Owen's nostrils flared as his chest moved up and down rapidly. "Yes...? ... Julius..." He asked. "... I... I love you..." Julius replied and Owen dove in for another deathly hot kiss. "I love you too..." He whispered, smiling as his satisfied length slowly slipped out of the back entrance. Julius wrapped his arms around Owen and he did too, the exhausted and sticky bodies clinging to one another as sweet nothings left the redhead and the two were dragged into a tranquil sleep.

Julius was no longer insecure. He had no doubt in how much his beloved Owen loved him. He realized it all. Just how special this was. Just how lucky he was. And just how much he loved _his Owen._


End file.
